1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of information handling system product badges, and more particularly to a system and method for adjusting product badge orientation to match information handling system orientation.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems have become fixtures in many homes and businesses, fitting into a variety of physical locations having various space constraints. Desktop, tower and server information handling systems are often placed in a variety of orientations depending upon the space available in a given area of use and other factors, such as the proximity of power and network connections. As a result, information handling system manufacturers have designed information handling systems to reliably operate regardless of orientation, such as horizontal or vertical orientations. Indeed, information handling system manufacturers often include stands that support a given information handling system in different orientations so that a user may securely place the information handling system in a desired orientation with reduced risk of damage from falling over. Thus, for instance, desktop information handling systems that are generally designed to rest horizontally on a desk are often instead placed in a vertical orientation under a desk.
One difficulty with the different orientations used with information handling systems is that product badges that identify the manufacturer brand, model or other information are typically affixed to the outer surface of the information handling system in a single orientation. If a product badge is affixed to appear upright with a horizontal orientation, then the badge will appear sideways when the information handling system rests in a vertical orientation. In some instances, information handling systems are even designed and shipped to rest in orientations that result in the badge appearing upside down. Product badges typically carry brand logos that identify the manufacturer of the information handling system. Brand logos are typically used to build an identity for the user of the information handling system with the manufacturer on the brand, such as by associating a positive user experience with the manufacturer. The appearance of the logo in different orientations interferes with the building of brand identity. In addition, product badges sometimes carry product information for the user to read and apply, such as unique product identification numbers. The product information is often difficult to read when the information appears in an upside down or sideways orientation relative to a user who is trying to read the information. In either case, the product badges generally are affixed to prevent inadvertent loss of the associated information and are thus not removable for the user to detach and read.